


Frozen Stiff

by needles



Series: Bokuaka Detective drabbles [42]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29594052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needles/pseuds/needles
Summary: They say if you want to hide a tree put it in a forest, so if you want to hide a body...
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Bokuaka Detective drabbles [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116251
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Frozen Stiff

Bokuto strolled into the lab, the case file under his arm and a smile of anticipation on his face. 

There were two reasons for that; one he was going to see Akaashi and that always made his day better; and two his partner was just gonna love this case.

He leaned around the corner of Keiji’s doorway and watched him typing away at his desk, his hair slipping forward over his forehead and into his eyes as he bent his head. Bokuto’s fingers itched to stroke its silky softness and brush it back. He almost groaned out loud when Keiji’s hand came up and did just that, robbing him of the opportunity.

“Are you coming in or are you just going to stand there ogling?” Keiji asked without apparently looking in Bokuto’s direction at all.

How did he do that? “I’m just admiring the view Akaashi.”

“There is a difference?” Keiji’s tone was sceptical.

“Of course there is.”

“I shall enjoy your attempts to define it sometime; however I perceive we have a case?”

Bokuto looked puzzled and Keiji waved at the file under his arm.

“Oh. Oh yeah. You’re gonna like this Akaashi.” He pulled out the file and stepped into the office. “Someone found a body in a cryogenic storage facility.” Bokuto just folded his arms across his chest and looked at him. “Nothing to say Akaashi?” His face took on his lost puppy pout.

Keiji looked at him, his expression stony. “I refuse to pander to your attempts to make fun of me. You know perfectly well that you were expecting me to point out that cryogenic storage facilities are full of bodies. You would then follow it up by a smart remark about this one being different.”

Bokuto slumped. “Aww Akaashi you spoil all the fun these days.”

“It’s your own fault, you taught me too well.” Keiji smiled and reached for the file. “I presume this one is not frozen?”

“Oh it’s frozen alright Akaashi; it’s a corpsicle like all the rest. It just didn’t sign an official consent form first.” Bokuto grinned handing over the file.

Keiji looked at it and grimaced slightly. “It does not appear to have been fresh at the time either. By the way Bokuto san, corpsicle is a neologism, and in poor taste.”

“It fits though Akaashi.”

“Hmm, I agree but please refrain from using it at the crime scene, it’s unprofessional.” He rose from his seat, shut his laptop, and picked up his case.

“Yes sir.”

“Let’s go and recover the remains and you can start figuring out why someone decided to put a half decomposed corpse into a freezer.” Keiji led the way from his office.

Bokuto followed, he could already think of a couple of reasons, the smell and where better to hide a body than with all the other bodies. So instead of puzzling over the case his brain was free to observe the delicious view in front of him.

“Stop checking out my ass Bokuto san,” Keiji said quietly, smirking, Bokuto was so predictable, “save it for when we get home.”

Damn! Busted by his ‘Bokuto Radar’ again. “Is that a promise Akaashi?”

“It is if you let me play with your gun.”


End file.
